


Being Stupid While Recording

by Bug_jpeg



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Prestablished relationship, here we go idk what else to tag, jack and Mark are both assholes, living in the same house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug_jpeg/pseuds/Bug_jpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gets bored while Jack is recording a video, so he decides to screw around a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Stupid While Recording

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we go. Can't wait to see how far down the Septiplier trash can I can get

The Los Angeles air was hot during the grueling months of summer, and the AC was failing him, so naturally Mark was shirtless. He had a portable fan whirring in his ear while watching some show on tv. Jack was recording a video in the only room that had decent air flow so he didn't have to take his shirt off for his video and possibly break the Internet in the process. Mark had been the one to offer him that room instead of the burning sauna previously known as the living room. That was only one of the ways that Mark was the best friend ever. 

Except him and Jack weren't friends. Not anymore. They were boyfriends, which was different, but only by a little bit. All the antics and jokes they shared while friends were still there, the snuggles and kisses were just an added bonus. 

After what felt like hours (when it was really only minutes), Mark felt boredom overtake him. Jack was taking longer than usual to record another episode of Happy Wheels, and Mark had been looking forward to spending time with him today down by the coast. They had planned an outing a while ago when the air started getting hotter and the summer months were creeping in. Mark needed a way to pull Jack away from his recording, but in a funny way so he wouldn't get mad. 

Suddenly, he had an idea. With a sly grin spreading across his face, Mark began formulating a plan of attack. 

___________________________

"Oh for FUCKS sake!" Jack leaned back in his chair and groaned. This bottle run was proving to be more difficult than he initially expected. "Who puts explosions in the middle of a fucking bottle run? This level is RIGGED!"

He clicked out of the level to select the next one in line, a ball throw, and made his usual "I love balls!" comment. He was so engrossed in the level he didn't notice that Mark had come into the room with a camera in his hand. So when the level finished and he was about to select the next one, Mark grabbed onto his shoulders and Jack yelled out in shock. "What the HELL? WHO DI-!" He whipped around to see Mark with the camera. If this went up on YouTube later he was going to be pissed. "Mark, you fucker! I hate you."

"No you don't," Mark was so nonchalant and cocky about scaring him, and it made Jack's ears red with anger. His heart was still pounding from the unexpected scare. "And we were supposed to go out today, remember?" No, he didn't remember, but he did now and it made him feel bad about recording for so long. He was still mad at Mark for bringing it up to him that way. Over dramatic, with absolutely no class or respect. 

"You know, all you had to do was drop me a text or come in and tell me. You didn't have to scare the shit out of me in the process!"

"I know, but it's more fun and interesting this way," Mark just shrugged. "D'you still want to go out? We don't have to if there's more things you need to do today..." Mark trailed off, and Jack noticed he had stopped recording on his camera too. 

"No! I still want to go with you! I'll do my outro and save all my footage first, and then we can go." He looked at Mark's chest and his cheeks grew a little pink. How had he not noticed that Mark was shirtless before? "You better have a damn shirt on when I finish, and I don't want that footage going up on YouTube!"

Mark grinned and turned and walked out of the room before shouting "You can't stop me!" It only took a second to register before Jack lept out of his chair and started to chase Mark down the hall and into the living room. He was strong, but Jack had the advantage of speed and caught up with Mark easily. He lunged for Marks waist and managed to send both of them to the floor on their sides with a loud thump. A muffled "Oof!" escaped Mark and he almost dropped the camera, but luckily Jack was more disgruntled than he was, so he recovered from his slip up and clutched the camera close to his stomach. Jack wrapped his arms around Mark and tried to pry the camera from his arms. 

"Drop it, asshole!" Jacks hands were getting sweaty, but Mark just laughed and tightened his grip on the camera. 

"But it was hilarious! I want to share it with our subscribers!" Our subscribers? Jack huffed. 

"You mean your subscribers. That is not going up on my channel any time soon!" Jack shifted his weight so he was laying on Mark's side. "Give it up, Mark!"

"But I already recorded an opening for it and everything!" Mark was curling up into a ball, which made it harder for Jack to continue laying on his side. He rolled onto his knees after Jack fell off, and tried to get up, but stopped when he heard a loud thud and a painful cry from Jack. Shit. "Jack, are you okay?" Mark turned around and saw Jack sitting on the floor, checking out his ankle. Mark walked over and sat next to him, placing the camera on the side that wasn't next to Jack. "Guess we're not going out today, huh?" 

Jack winced and sighed. "Yeah, I guess not." His voice was still loud, but quieter than usual, and it was worrisome to Mark. He put his hand on Jack's back and rubbed it gently to try and soothe him, and Jack leaned in to tuck himself next to him. Mark had a solemn expression on his face and puppy eyes that made Jack feel almost...regretful. 

"This is my fault, Jack. I'm sorry." He sighed and drew circles on Jack's lower back with his hand. "I never should have scared you like that..."

"Mark, stop." Jack reached around, and hugged him. "It's not your fault, I was just clumsy." Mark's bare chest radiated heat, and the muggy, hot air wasn't helping either, so Jack found himself starting to feel pretty sweaty. Maybe it wasn't the air, but the guilt from making Mark feel bad that was really making Jack sweat like a pig. When Jack loosened his grip on Mark, he lept across his lap and snatched the camera before taking off back to his recording room. It took Mark a minute to process what had just happened, but when it registered, he laughed and cursed Jack for making him think he was hurt. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled after Jack. 

"My mother is a very lovely woman, thank you!" Jack yelled back. "And go put a damn shirt on! Your sweaty chest is distracting me."

Mark just smiled.


End file.
